Can We Talk About This?
by dawnindanite
Summary: James tries endlessly to get Katie to talk with him about a certain event. Katie, being Katie, avoids him. James/Katie Jatie


A/N: Instead of working on the companion pieces to Hollywood Management, I've written out a couple of one-shots, including this one. I just had to get this out of my system. So instead of heavy description, I wanted to focus this piece mainly on dialogue, I just hope it translated well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or have ownership to the lyrical references

* * *

James walked into the kitchen and placed a large bag on the counter in front of Katie who was busy making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She stopped her spreading and looked up at James in confusion. "What's this?"

"It's for you. I picked it up for you, today," James gleefully responded, before frowning. "How'd you get in?"

"I got hungry so I used the spare key under the rock. Is this why you called me over? What is it?" Katie asked, continuing her task at hand.

"Open it and see."

"James, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll open it in a bit," the twenty year old replied.

"Come on. I can't wait." James pleaded.

Katie rolled her eyes, but wiped her hands on her jeans before reaching into the bag, giving in to the pop singer's demand. She pulled out a leather jacket.

"It's to replace the one that you had to give up when Gustavo was writing _If I Ruled the World_," James explained. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"James, that was like nine years ago! I got over it, besides, you definitely made up for it when you guys bought me my car for my sixteenth birthday," Katie stated, slightly exasperated with the tall man in front of her. "Wait a minute. This isn't for that. This is because of..." she trailed off.

James looked at her guiltily.

Katie rolled her eyes again. "Okay, I'm leaving." She was about to leave, but remembered her snack. "I'm taking the sandwich with me."

"Katie! Wait, come on, we gotta talk about this," James called after her.

Katie turned around sharply by the front door. "James. There's nothing to discuss. It was a one-night stand, weeks ago. We're over it. Bye." She walked through the door, leaving behind a disgruntled James.

* * *

"Katie."

"James."

"Can we−"

"If you're about to say what I think you're going to say, you better not," Katie warned, waving to a passing acquaintance.

"But, you never called me back," James whined.

"I never said I would. Now, will you please go home?" Katie asked still walking along.

"I can't. Carlos came over and accidentally flooded the main floor," James replied, keeping in stride.

"Then go over to his place."

"Can't do that either, he flooded his mansion, too."

"I'm not even going to ask," Katie muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, don't. So, where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to class."

"'Kay, cool. Should I wait for you in your dorm?" James casually asked.

Katie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "When I come out of my lecture and find you still on campus, you're going to wish that Carlos flooding your mansion was the worst thing that happened to you today."

She promptly stomped off after her threat.

James called out after her, "So I'm guessing that's a 'no?'"

* * *

"Katie in the sky with diamonds," James sang out as he worked away in Kendall's kitchen.

"Dude, you're singing it wrong," Logan said to his friend, standing beside him, chopping onions.

Katie scoffed from the dining room table, concentrated on her writing her term paper. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Fine, I'll sing something different. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Listen to the lyrics, James. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less," Katie interjected without looking up from her laptop.

James stopped what he was doing, before bursting out again, "Diamonds are forever."

Katie rolled her eyes, and started to pack up her things. "I can't write this here, I'm going into Kendall's studio. Call me when dinner's ready."

Logan nodded before looking over at James in wonder. "Why were you singing about diamonds? Wait, you don't think that just because your last name is 'Diamond,' that you're as special as the gem stone, right?"

James scowled, before continuing making dinner.

* * *

"Ugh, hello?"

"Katie?"

"Wha−James! It's four in the morning."

"I know, but we really need to talk."

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Katie? Katie? Hello?"

* * *

"Katie?"

"Yeah, big bro?" Katie asked, taking a sip of her latte.

Kendall looked over at her questioningly, "Why did James send me a text telling me to reprimand you for blocking his number?"

"Because he's a big butthead who can't get over...stuff, even though it happened once. He just can't get over the fact that it doesn't mean anything. It means nothing!" Katie shouted, slamming her hand on the table.

Kendall stared at his sister for a minute before looking down at his phone. "Yeah, I'm just going to tell him it was an accident."

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Katie," Carlos cried, running over to her, panting.

"What's up?" Katie asked, pulling an earbud out of her ear, while running on a treadmill.

"James is looking for you."

Katie turned down the setting to a walking pace. "James sent you around town just to find me and you agreed?"

"He said it was an emergency!" Carlos explained.

Katie shook her head, "What was he doing when you left?"

Carlos paused to consider his answer, "Reading a magazine."

"Does that sound like an emergency to you?"

"'Scuse me, Katie, I got to go kill a certain pretty boy."

"Knock yourself out. Throw in a punch for me, will ya?" Katie asked before starting to run again.

* * *

James opened the door to an irate Katie.

"You called my mom?"

"I had to. You won't answer my calls or texts. You run away from me every time I come to see you, and you sent Carlos after me when I tried to get him to come and get you."

"You don't send people to get me, what is this? The stone age?" Katie growled, pushing past James into his domain. "Anyway, that doesn't give you the right to contact my mother."

James closed the door and scratched his head sheepishly, "It worked, didn't it?"

Katie glared at him and crossed her arms. "Well? I'm here. So talk."

"Why don't you sit down? I'll grab you a drink."

"You have five minutes to say what you need to say," Katie sharply stated.

"Okay then, don't you think we should talk about that night that we just so happened to fall into bed together?"

"I see nothing to discuss."

"Katie! We slept together!" James shouted, frustrated with her nonchalant attitude.

Katie shrugged, "We were at a wedding, we were both a little tipsy, and one thing led to another."

"You're underage by the way," James pointed before lapsing into his rant again. "Katie, we...did the dirty, and no one has a clue about it but you and me!"

"We were in Canada, I was perfectly legal to drink."

James slapped his forehead. "Okay, forget about that, let's get back to the part where we _slept_ together. How can you be so relaxed about this?"

"What do you want me to say, James? That I like you? Katie shouted sarcastically. She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, let's have it your way." She stomped over to him and pulled him down for a kiss, which he eagerly responded to.

After the surprising, yet intense kiss, they pulled away from each other. "Wow," James panted. "I was thinking more like we go out to dinner some time."

"Oh," Katie stepped back in shock, blushing.

James chuckled. "I think this is why I'm so hooked on you. You're nothing like the other girls I've been with. And, I know this is totally crazy, considering we've known each other forever, but, I'd really like if you'd be my girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Oh? Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, you threw me off guard! I wasn't expecting this at all." Katie replied. "Honestly, I never thought that we could ever, or even want to, try to be together. I thought you'd appreciate it if we pretended that night never happened."

"Okay, that clears up some things...sort of. So, does that mean that you don't want to be with me?"

Katie shrugged, "I don't know, give me a few nights to think about it."

* * *

"Hello?"

"It's been four nights, five hours and sixteen minutes. Have you made up your mind about it?"

"James, it's four in the morning _again_. Let. Me. Sleep."

"Okay, I will, just answer the question, and I'll leave you alone. You hung up on me didn't you? Yep, okay."

* * *

"Is that Katie?" Carlos asked, squinting through the studio glass.

"What is she doing here?" Logan questioned.

"Oh, come on, she's obviously here to see her big broth−oh no. She doesn't look happy."

"You sent a _skywriter_ to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Katie fumed.

"Hey, Katie," James nervously squeaked out. "Was that a bad idea?"

"You asked out my sister?" Kendall shouted before promptly fainting.

"You think? My whole class saw it! And mom recorded the whole thing on her phone. You're lucky she doesn't know how to upload videos to the internet!"

"Can you help her do that?" Carlos whispered to Logan who nodded.

James meekly smiled. "I wanted to surprise you?"

"I'm surprised."

James shot a finger gun at her, "But, not happy?"

"Not happy."

* * *

"So, are you and James, like, cool now?"

"Carlos, I'm perfectly fine with it, because Katie is mad at him, and we all know how long Katie can hold a grudge." Kendall replied, smiling as he and Carlos prepped dinner at Logan's place.

Logan scoffed, "Yeah, and I bet your optimism has nothing to do with the shiner you gave James."

Kendall shrugged, "That was just a perk. I've always wanted to know what it'd feel like to hit 'The Face.'"

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" James mumbled from behind the slab of meat covering his face.

* * *

"Hi, Katie."

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how my only daughter was doing. It feels like I never get to see you anymore."

"Mom, I just saw you yesterday, for dinner." Katie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's right..."

After a beat, Katie questioned her mother's phone call disparagingly. "Are you calling me because you missed me, or because you have some twisted motive to get me and James together?"

"Oh come on, sweetheart. He's being so endearing."

Katie snorted. "Annoying, more like."

"Katie Knight, you will answer that boy's question, and that's final!"

* * *

"He needs our help." Logan nudged Kendall with his shoulder.

"I'm not helping him get together with my baby sister!"

"But look at him! I haven't seen his hair look so blah since that time when the supermarket ran out of his hair products back in Minnesota." Carlos added.

"So?"

"Have you _ever_ seen James let his hair suffer because of a girl?" Logan added.

Kendall sighed, "I see your point. Okay, first, we gotta get rid of all the mirror's in this place. If he sees his reflection, he might die."

* * *

"Hey, baby sister."

"Kendall, thank you! Finally, someone I can talk to without having them telling me to go talk to James!"

"Yeah...about that..."

"I can't believe he got to you too."

"It's not my fault. Everyone's bugging me about it, and I think he's melted into his couch."

"I'm leaving now."

"Hey! I talked mom out of naming you 'Apple!'"

"That won't work forever, you know!"

* * *

"Oh geez. You _do_ look disgusting." Katie poked James to check if he was alive.

"Katie?" James sat up, wiping his face with his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"You got Kendall working for you, jerk. You're lucky I didn't tell him about what happened."

"Why didn't you?" James questioned.

"I figured you should have at least one kid to carry on your name before he castrates you."

James gulped, trying to subtly cup his groin.

"This is a bit backwards, don't you think? Shouldn't you ask me out on a date before you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

James blinked at her. "We've slept together, already. I think backwards is kind of our thing."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry. If you want me to ask you out, I will. Katie, will you go out with me, this Friday night?"

Katie shook her head. "Can't. Having a girls' day with my friends. Ask me to dinner and a stroll on the beach for Saturday."

James looked at her in confusion, but complied to her wishes. "Okay, would you like to go out with me on Saturday? We can grab dinner then head to the beach."

Katie shrugged, "Eh, I'll think about it."

"Ugh, why can't you be like normal girls?" James groaned, shoving his face back into the seat cushion of the couch.

Katie cackled. "Where'd the fun be in that?" She plopped onto the couch and started nudging the seemingly lifeless James with her foot.

"Will you just answer the question?" James mustered out.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"You have problems, Katie."

"Who doesn't? Mine just happens to be irritating."

James groaned into the couch, causing Katie to cackle again.

* * *

A/N: I realize that the characters are really out of character, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. :)

Like always, please drop a message telling me what you thought of the story! I always love hearing feedback!

Much Love,

Dawnindanite


End file.
